


he handed me a pair of pliers

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: Torture Fics [10]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Tooth Pulling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: and told me to pull out his teeth.





	he handed me a pair of pliers

The demon chuckled, making a noise that was so similar to how Vinny laughed, but Evan knew it wasn’t. It was like a demand, a beckon for him to look at the man. Evan stayed staring at the ground between his tied up legs, and didn’t dare to look up to his friend’s face with those damned purple eyes. The same eyes the demon had used to taunt his friends. He stayed looking down as long as he could until his face was forced upwards and He saw the man holding a pair of pliers.

 

“You know that one song about the guy with dog teeth, right?” HABIT asked in Vinny’s voice. Evan bit the inside of his lip and nodded as best he could with his jaw restricted. “You know what the song’s about, right? The whole rapist thing?” Evan nodded again, cringing at the word. “Do you remember the first lyrics?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. He released his grip on the man’s jaw and let Evan’s head drop back down, hitting his chest. He glanced up from under his hair obscuring his view of the man. He wasn’t sure if it was rhetorical for a moment, but when the man cocked his eyebrows at Evan he knew it wasn’t.

 

“S-something about ripping out the man’s teeth…” He said. He realized what HABIT was implying and his eyes widened and he started to shake his head, looking up at the face looking down at him. HABIT laughed and nodded. Evan immediately shut his mouth and bit his lips to keep it closed. He rolled his purple eyes and grabbed his chin again, forcing him to look up.

 

“Acting like a child being fed broccoli isn’t gonna help you here, Evan.” He growled, digging his nail into Evan’s lip. HABIT growled louder this time, and Evan shivered, trying to pull his face away from the man’s death grip. He sighed and let go of Evan’s face, even though he barely moves when he let go. “You know, these are gonna be the same teeth I used to eat someone close to you.” Evan screwed his eyes shut, as if it would limit his hearing. “What were you gonna name her again? Grace? Abbie? What was it?” HABIT scoffed. “Not like it matters. She’s dead anyways.”

 

“Fuck you.” Evan muttered, though HABIT took his opportunity to grab onto his jaw, and shove a finger into his mouth and forcing it open. Evan bit down as hard as he could, tasting blood between his teeth on the finger he had bitten onto. HABIT pulled his hand back and looked at his bleeding finger.

 

“Vinny’s gonna deal with that, not me.” He muttered, grabbing back onto Evan’s jaw and forcing it open the best he possibly could, and it was open just enough for him to grab onto a tooth with pliers. Evan kept shaking his head around and trying to bite down to get the pliers off. It didn’t work and he felt the tears start rolling down his cheeks. He forced his mouth open and grabbed the tooth again with the pliers to get a better grip.

 

A quick pull of the pliers and the tooth came out with a bit of struggle. Blood streamed from the now open wound and down Evan’s chin. That was the first of many, the front left tooth was the first. Then he pulled out the molers, and then the canines. Evan struggled and sobbed and fought, but it ended with Evan not having that many teeth left, and blood dripping down his chin. Every once in a while he would swallow large amounts of blood from the open wounds.

 

HABIT smiled and stepped away, chuckling. “I hope you don’t mind me giving Vinny control again.” He said. He turned away and Evan could see the glowing of his eyes going down and he collapsed backwards, leaving Evan helpless to do anything as Vinny hit the ground with a loud thud. It took a while before Vinny’s blue eyes returned and they opened, looking up at Evan.

 

“Holy shit.” Vinny muttered, sitting up quickly and turning to look at Evan, his eyes widening at the blood dripping down his face. “Oh my god, what have I done?” He whispered to himself. Evan couldn’t tell him that it wasn’t his fault.


End file.
